1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel injection quantity control device for two cycle engines, and in particular to the fuel injection quantity control device which employs an electronic fuel injection quantity control device for two cycle engines.
2. Description of the Background Art
In two cycle engines which employ an electronic fuel injection quantity control device as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication, No. 63-208644, a subsequent fuel injection quantity is reduced in order to eliminate a state of misfire.
In the above described publication when the state of misfire is eliminated and the engine returns once more to the state of ignition, reducing correction of fuel injection quantity is not made, but in the state of ignition the ratio of air to fuel is not necessarily the most suitable at the shift from the state of misfire to the state of ignition. It often happens that the state in which misfire is liable to develop is still maintained.
In the prior art described above there has been a problem in that the probability that misfire again develops is high right after the shift to the state of ignition from the state of misfire.